


Problematic ships

by orphan_account



Category: mcyt
Genre: Anything goes - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gay, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Praise, Praise Kink, Will add more as I go, dont like don’t read, face fuck, im not smart enough to put this on an alt, no beta read, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some good old problematic ships! Wether it’s fluff or smut doesn’t matter to me! Give me a good idea and I’ll write it so I guess recommendations or requests are closed for now!Every fic will also be posted individually for others convenience.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, tubbo/CaptainSparklez
Comments: 87
Kudos: 389





	1. Request page!

Give me some requests in the comments!!! Please I’ll write anything pretty much!

Stuff I’m writing:

1-Tubbo/CaptainSparklez among us  
2-Tubbo/tommyinnit ABO smut  
3- tubbo/tommyinnit Tommy accidentally getting hard/cuming while tubob is on his lap  
4- tommyinnit/Technoblade ABO courting  
5- tubbo/purpled ABO heat  
6-purpled/tubbo ABO jealousy  
7-CaptainSparklez/Tubbo among us ABO 8- Fundy/eret semi forced 9- wilbur soot/jschlatt ABO 10- JealousInnit/tubbo 11- Purpled/tubbo/tommyinnit ABO/jealousy 

Wow you guys are really big on ABO..... I don’t blame you! Also requests are now closed for a bit, or probably till I finish half of these! Thank you!


	2. Tubbo/CaptainSparklez Among us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t be the Captain!”
> 
> Just some nice, consensual? Smut! Don’t like don’t read!

3....

2...

1..

Blue light flashed in Tubbo's eyes from his wrist, the small screen flashing the word "crewmate, there are 2 imposters among us" as the ship and his friends fell into sight around him. Tommy, Quackity, Wilbur, CaptainSparklez, Niki, fundy, Eret, jschlatt, philza, and himself. Wary glances were shot even which way, suspension already heavy and thick in the air.

Tubbo's head whipped around as he went to follow one person on the ship he could always trust! The Captain, it can't be the Captain. Ahead of tubbo was both the Captain an Niki. Tubbo immediately began playing detective, tho this was a game and they could always respawn next round tubbo always took playing detective some what seriously.

Tubbo was focused on card swipe as the lights flickered out, muffled shuffling could be heard followed by a distinctive crack.

'Oh no' 

"Captain?" Tubbo shifted out from behind the table and began to walk forwards.

A large hand wrapped itself snuggled around his wrist, making the petit boy flinch slightly as be began to be lead. Tubbo wasn't to worried for now, cuz it simply can't be the Captain. They were outside of electrical when the lights flick back on followed by a loud yelp and a meeting being called.

Within seconds they were once again sat around the table in the cafeteria. Quackity and Niki dead.

"Well it cant be the Captain!" Tubbo blurted, interrupting Wilbur before he even had a chance to speak.

Wilbur huffed and turned to Tommy "it's Tommy, get that fucker off my ship."

Something so simple quickly developed into a yelling match and most People had scooted away from the two boys yelling and accusing each other. Tubbo and CaptainSparklez were pressed together slightly in an attempt to scoot away from the others. The Captain has let go of the boys wrist a little after the meeting was called. he had moved his large hand to the brunettes thigh, gently kneading the flesh through the thick spacesuit. Tubbo forced himself to sit still even though even touch felt like he was being electrocuted gently.

Soon enough the timer had run out, the votes ending in a tie.

This time around though CaptainSparklez trailed closely behind tubbo, allowing the short teen to complete some of his tasks. Tubbo was occupied doing wires when he felt hand gripping his waist and being shoved closer to the wall. The sound of the security door sliding shut seemed to echo through the room.

“Captain what-“ 

“Shhhh Tubbo, your alright” Sparklez whispered right next to the small boys ear, casing him to shake slightly at the gruff sound. 

Tubbo took a few deep breaths. “Good boy” the Captain spoke through soft kiss, on the shorters neck. Captains large gloved hand trailed down Tubbos side and began to unhook his spacesuit, shoving his hand into the suit to grip at Tubbos inner thigh.

The feeling shot straight to the teens dick, causing him to wimper a bit. CaptainSparklez smirked into Tubbos neck, biting down slightly and ruting against the brunettes ass while still holding him tightly against the wall.

“C-Captain wait, I-“ 

The Captain bucked harder against Tubbo, stoping him mid-sentence. Sparklez let go of Tubbo for a moment to remove his gloves and Tubbos top. One of the Captains hands was gripping both of tubbos wrists and pinning them to the wall while the other was groping Tubbos semi hard cock through his boxers, effectively holding Tubbo still and flush against him. Tubbos spacesuit and pants were long forgotten around his ankles.

Tubbo was completely trapped, only being able let out a flurry of moans, wimpers and the Captains name into the wall in front of him.

“Such a good boy for me, good boy Tubbo.” The teen shook and humped into the older mans hand at the words. 

“C-cap I’m -Ahh~ gonna-“ he was cut off buy two large fingers being shoved into his mouth.

“Shhh, not yet.” 

Tubbo could only reaspond with small wimpers.

Sparklez flipped the small brunette around and pushed him to his knees, letting his cock flop on Tubbos face.

Tubbos face felt hot against the Captains cock. Tubbos face was bright red and his eyes looked dazed. His dick trapped uncomfortably in his boxers.

The Captain grabbed the teens face, pulling him closer with the simple command of “suck”. So tubbo did as told, his mind already gone to mush. The teen opened his mouth slightly to give the monster of a thing in front of him kitten licks before opening his mouth wider to take the tip. 

Before tubbo could adjust to the feeling CaptainSparklezs hips involuntary bucked forwards, forcing half of his length down the teens throat. Tubbo tried to pull off but the Captain held him in place, one large hand curled through his hair and the other on the back of Tubbos neck. The boy gagged as tears streaked down his face at the burning sense at the back of his throat, his jaw hurt from being pushed open so far.

Sparklez slowly began to face fuck tubbo, this foot pushed up and rubbing painfully against the teens hard erection through his boxers. Tubbo wimped and moaned onto the others cock. Tubbo couldn’t think in that moment, both pleasure and tears clouding his vision. Everything felt so warm to the boy, as he began to feel the knot tightening in his stomach once again. He could tell the Captain was getting close to, his movements sloppy and quick as he continued to move Tubbos head back and forth.

And without warning the Captain forced tubbo all the way down and moaned loudly, ruting a few times into the boys throat.

“Good boy tubbo” he bucked forwarders more “ such a good boy, so good for me.” The Captain praised.

Tubbos mind buzzed as his noes was buried in brown pubs and thick cum was dumped down his throat, forcing him to swallow Most of it while the rest pored down his chin. He bucked onto the Captains foot as it pressed up more, causing him to cum hard in his boxers, soiling them. The teens mouth and throat stung as the Captain pulled tubbo off his dick whilst still praising him, while the boy coughed and gagged.

The Captain stepped back to admire his work. Tubbo had cum and saliva dripping down his face, his eyes were red with tear stains, his hair was dishevelled and he was panting heavily, his whole body was covered in a dust of blush.

“Good boy Tubbo, you did a good job!” The Captain dusted small kisses across ribbons forehead and cheeks as he began to clean and redress the boy.

The to stood back up, tubbo leaning heavily against the Captain, still weak because of the lack of oxygen moments prior. Tubbo gave a small node and smile as the Captain supported him and the doors slide open. 

“Now come one, we’ve got a game to win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this shit is “immoral” but I have less shits to give about this than I do my current grades.
> 
> All comments are appreciated! Hate or not!


	3. Tommy/tubbo BAO fluff/smut/ surprise heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy just wants to practice fighting! But he ends up learning something much more important!

It was early fall, everything was bright and warm. He could hear and see his friends bickering below him in the small clearing. Tho leaves and branches slightly skewed the teens sight as he sat in a tree to watch. Wilbur sat on the grass to his right and Niki sat on the grass with him. Tommy was currently trying to get Technoblade to teach him how to disarm someone in one swoop of his sword, confidence and pride radiate off of the blond boy as he pushed the other to teach him. Eventually getting the older man to give in and teach him.

"Ya Bitch! You listen to me! I'm the alpha here bitch!" Tommy laughed after a few attempts at disarming the other man, finally "succeeding".

Technoblade huffed "ok I taught you the thing, I'm leaving. I have to check on my potatos." He stood and began to walk away.

"Hey hey hey! No, one more time! I bet I could beat your ass Techno!" Tommy had chased the pink hair man up the hill.

"Uuuuu no" techno simply kept walking, completely ignoring Tommy's yells of protest.

"Wilbur! Fight me!" 

Wilbur glared slightly at Tommy. "That's enough for now Tommy, besides Niki was telling me how she needs help with her shop." Wilbur gesturing down to the short omega. 

Niki was one of the only two omega's in L'manburg. Tubbo was the second, Niki was the only one who knew though. She had been teaching him how to drew potions as a cover up to teach him how to make sent suppressants. Hell, even Tommy didn't know and tubbo would trust Tommy with anything. He guessed it was just the small fear of outing himself as an omega. A male omega nonetheless! It was scary.

"What! So you expect me to fight tubbo! I'll end up killing him!" The shout brought the brunette back to the present. He quickly caught himself up.

"Well that's mean Tommy, tubbo is a strong young chap. But ether way it doesn't matter if you want to fight him or not. I can't entertain you right now, I have stuff to do." Wilbur called over his shoulder at the boys as he stalked way from the cleaning with Niki close by his side, leaving the two boys alone.

Tommy huffed and puffed out his chest, an assertion of dominance. 

"Tubbo! Come down here and fight me! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Tubbo slipped of the branch he was sat on, landing light lightly. "Sure gUy"

Tubbo laughed as he snatched his iron sword and started down the hill into the small clearing as Tommy chased after him.  
—————-

The two carried on like that for a bit, till the sun began to dip down through the trees. Tubbo could hold his own quiet well against Tommy, though he wasn't all to good at attacking. Tubbo kept slipping up though, leading to him loosing a majority of the little fights. Something was off with the brunette, he felt off, random small spouts of dizziness and warming spread through his body. He would get distracted by the other boys sent, only ending in more warmth.

"Tommy do think we can stop for the night?" Tubbos head felt fuzzy.

Tommy gave tubbo a confused glance. Usually the two would be out here for hours fighting and talking. But either way Tommy wouldn't say no to the boy. He of course had also realized something was off. 

"Ya sure big T" Tommy smiles at the shorter. Giving a small node of approval.

By the time the two had begun to walk home the night had set in. Tubbo felt like his body was on fire and his legs were going to give out from under him. Maybe he was sick, it wouldn't be to unlikely.

Tommy was thoroughly worried about his friend to say the least. Last time he had seen tubbo in this state was a few months ago, Niki had been there and had scooped him away before he could had a chance to ask any questions and ended up disappearing for nearly a week. Wilbur had been just as confused as he had been, they both had come to the conclusion that maybe he was sick.

As the two continued to walk and tubbo stopped to lean on a tree, willing is legs to keep going. The boy was quick to realize what was happening when a streak of slick ran down his thigh and his legs gave out. Tommy shot to his side and wrapped his arms around the teen to give him support.

“TUBBO! Holy shit dude if you were this tired you could have just told me-“ Tommy chocked on his words as the strong sent of honey and oak wood washed over him like a wave. 

“T-Tommy go, g-et Niki” tubbo studded out as his mind slowly fuzzed over with the thoughts of the alpha next to him.

“What! I’m not leaving you out here like this! What’s happening?”

“Heat” was the only word the teen could slur out before collapsing all the way, dragging the blond down to the ground with him.

“What but- how- your a beta though! Right” Tommy’s voice was worried yet soft. I mean who wouldn’t be worried in his situation, night just fell so monsters are on the hunt and your stuck with an omega that just went into heat.

Tubbo could only wimper at Tommy’s words and shake his head, clinging tighter to his shirt and arms.

Tommy muttered a quiet shit as he scooped up tubbo and held him close to his chest. Tommy needed to find somewhere for them to hide, he couldn’t carry tubbo and fight off monsters. So he had to focus, though Tubbos growing hard on that was pressed on Tommy’s chest and Tubbos breath on his neck didn’t make it that easy. 

Tommy was fighting every instinct that told him to just slam tubbo against a tree and take what should be his. His mind screamed my omega. my omega. my omega. Over and over.

It didn’t take long for Tommy to find a cave opening. He walked in and set tubbo down as the mentioned boy whimpered at the lost contact. Tommy set up a torch and blocked off both sids of the cave, effectively blocking them safely inside. Tommy was quick to return to tubbo, who in return clutched onto the larger boy again with a wimper. 

And for a while they sat there, at some point Tommy had begun to softly dry hump the boy that sat in his lap. Tubbo made quiet noises at the moments, clearly loving any friction he was given.

“Alpha, please! AaaHh” tubbo yelped out. Tommy hadn’t expected to be called alpha, it sent a shot a line of blood straight to his dick.

“Tubbo, your not ok right now I don’t think-“

“Tommy, alpha, please! It hurts!” Tubbos body shock from not being touched, his eyes locked with small tears.

Tommy didn’t know what to do, he could give in and cure both his and Tubbos needs or he could hold back and simply comfort tubbo through this.

The blond thought quick, tubbo said it hurt didn’t he. he could help tubbo out a bit, no move than that. He told himself. Just a bit.

Tommy snaked one hand up under Tubbos shirt to play with his soft buds and chest, while his other went down to palm tubbo through his pants. His movements were uncoordinated and sloppy, though the boy in his lap didn’t seem to care all to much. Whines and soft moans tumbled from his mouth like a waterfall. 

Tommy gripped the smaller boys length in his hand after kicking away his pants. Tommy found it cute how much smaller he was compared to himself, and how he could feel Tubbos slick leaking onto his lap.

Tommy pulled off his pants and boxers as well, the confines feeling hot and gross. completely exposing his lower half, same as tubbo. Tommy lined his cock up to Tubbos thigh gape, not wanting to push the boy to far. He dusted soft kisses and nibbles on the teens neck, hoping I would comfort the boy some.

Tommy thrusted his hips and hand upwards, he buried his face in Tubbos neck to stifle a groan. The feeling was intoxicating, it made Tommy want to let go and just fuck the life out of the little omega in his arms. The same omega who he fought with, who he would give anything to if he asked, who he would willingly give his life to. He sped up, moving his hand and hips faster and small wet sounds filled the stone walls.

“Aaahh~! Alpha please! I-in!” Tubbo cryed our through moans, tears leaving red streaks down his cheeks, his face has as bright as fire and his body trembled from the stimulation.

How could Tommy say no to such a beautiful boy, he couldn’t say no to him even when he’s absolutely pissed at the other. Tommy lifted tubbo easily, slowly lower him on to his stone hard cock. Tommy pushed tubbo all the way down not giving him time to adjust to the feeling at first. Tommy lifted tubbo up and down quickly, regaining there previous pace.

Tubbos noices were like music to Tommy’s ears, all the wimpers and moans. every time he would call his name, wether it was Tommy or alpha.

Tommy could feel his knot start to build and without thinking he forced tubbo all the way down and bit into his sent gland sloppily, knoting the boy in place and marking him as his omega, his omega! Tubbo cam hard as he was locked in place. The sting of the knot felt wonderful to the boy, he could feel Tommy’s thick seed swill within him. 

Tommy’s arms were still locked around Tubbos middle, still holding him down as tightly as possible. 

“You belong to me tubbo, my omega!” Tommy growls into Tubbos ear. tubbo nods in response, panting to heavily to respond.

Soon enough tubbo had passed out in Tommy’s arms, still clinging to him and knotted tightly. Tommy’s mind was buzzing with thoughts though, he in no way regretted what happened and he doesn’t think he ever will. What was trouble his was the thought of how he was going to explain this to Wilbur, and more importantly, Niki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo! This is one of the longest one shots I’ve ever written! I’m soooo fuckin proud of myself! Wooo! Yes yes everyone praises me!


End file.
